How to Write an Original Chaos Story
by Gryphon-Door
Summary: Do you need advice and ideas for making an original Chaos story? If you do, read this instructional guide. Your story will be finished and original in no time!
1. Guidelines

**How to Make An Original Chaos Story**

1. Give Percy a brother who is a jerk. You should also give him a jerk name like Mark.

2. Also give his brother a feat that sucks in comparison to Percy's accomplishments, yet he becomes more favored than Percy.

3. Make at least the following characters OOC: Poseidon, Annabeth, and most of Camp Half-Blood.

4. Make Poseidon disown Percy and have Annabeth break up with Percy. (_Don't worry, this is completely original and has never been done before.)_

5. Then, get Chaos to take Percy in as his assassin, ninja, maid, or something.

6. Have Chaos give a completely appropriate title for Percy. For example, if Percy is dark and edgy, give him the title of Shadow Shark. Or you can just screw it and call him "Void".

7. Make Chaos' army consist of dead PJO characters that nobody really cares about like Lee Fletcher, Bianca di Angelo, etc.

8. No Percabeth after this point. This story needs some original ship like Pertemis, Perlia, or even Perstia!

9. Make Percy learn super-special awesome powers from Chaos like the ability to shoot rainbow beams out of his eyes.

10. Back on Earth, have all the villains in Greek and Roman mythology come back to fight the Olympians and their children with no explainations for their returns. The more enemies, the better. In fact, you should include villains from other mythologies such as Set, Loki, etc to fight the Olympians cause it would be more epic!

11. Have Percy and his forces arrive at a convenient time. _(Hint: when Camp Half-Blood is about to lose a battle.)_

12. After Percy demolishes the enemy army, have everyone gasp as they find out that their savior is the lost hero, Percy Jackson. _Dramaaaaa_.

13. Oh yeah, make Percy "accidentally" kill his jerk brother and have everyone cheer at Percy's virtue and goodwill.

14. At this point, just make Percy win the rest of his battle with ki blasts or something.

15. In the final battle, have Percy destroy the main villain with the power of friendship because it would be totally unexpected and teach readers that friendship is truly magic.

* * *

><p><strong>If you would like to see an example of a Chaos story that perfectly follows all these steps and is <em>really<em> original, go to the next page.**


	2. Example Story Part One

**The Story of Chaos (Part 1)**

I was really sad. I don't mean just sad-sad; I mean being sad as in you have nothing to live for.

Basically I was depressed.

I had lost my girl, friends, and dad to my half-sibling.

A half-sibling named Mark Douchebag.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Mark had came into camp 3 weeks ago. I was pretty surprised that he was my brother because he was such a jerk._

_My life started falling apart a week later after Mark had killed a beagle named Bob. Everyone had started to praise him for his accomplishment. _

_"Nice job, Mark"_

_"Beagles are really tough monsters! You are a natural swordsman."_

_"I liked how you skillfully stabbed the beagle while it was standing still!"_

_Apparently, my dad thought he was more worthy and declared him his favorite son in front of the entire camp the next day._

_I later asked him why he favored Mark now and Poseidon said that Mark didn't destroy his Metal Slug arcade machine._

_The day afterwards, my friends hung out with Mark. I felt hurt and betrayed._

_I thought my life couldn't get any worse until I saw Annabeth kissing Mark in my cabin yesterday. I yelled and asked why Annabeth was kissing Mark and Annabeth said that she was into scumbags and that she was dumping me._

_That final feather broke the horse's back._

_I ran away from camp, crying like a little girl._

* * *

><p>I was sad and had nothing to live for.<p>

Here I was in the forest, crying my eyes out when a dark figure appeared out of nowhere. I blinked and looked up at him.

I realized the figure was Chaos.

Chaos looked at me in interest before saying, "Hello Percy, are you so sad because you have nothing to live for and incidentally lost a dad, girl and friends."

I nodded.

"Well," said Chaos slowly, "You want to be my personal ninja-cowboy-robot-assassin? My previous assassin just died."

I nodded again and Chaos grasped my hand.

We disappeared with the power of time and space.


	3. Example Story Part Two

**The Story of Chaos (Part 2)**

Chaos and I landed in a room that was very large.

I took a look at it; it was very chaotic and peaceful, beautiful and horrible, and also, very paradoxical. In short, it was nothing special.

I looked at Chaos and asked, "Does anyone else live here?"

"Yes," he muttered in a nonexistent voice, "Let me call them."

He clapped his hands and soon a line of demigods assembled before us. I took a closer look at Chaos' army and recognized a familiar face.

"Bianca?" I said out loud to the girl on the far left_._

"Percy?" she said back to me, "Is that you?"

I smiled and ran up to my best friend. We hugged each other and soon started to kiss. The other demigods surrounded us and I started to recognize more faces in Chaos' army.

"OH MY GODS!" I screamed, "LUKE, LIKE WASSUP?"

The former Hermes camper gave me a high-five!

"OH MY GODS!" I screamed, "NIGHTSHADE, LIKE WASSUP?"

The former lieutenant of the Hunters gave me a high-five too!

"OH MY GODS!" I screamed, "LEE, LIKE WASSUP?"

The former Apollo camper gave a high-five too!

"OH MY GODS!" I screamed, "CASTOR, LIKE WASSUP?"

The former Dionysus camper gave me a bottle of grape juice!

"OH MY GODS!" I screamed, "ETHAN, LIKE WASSUP?"

The former Nemesis camper punched me!

"OH MY GODS!" I screamed, "SILENA, LIKE WASSUP?"

The former Aphrodite camper gave me a French kiss!

"OH MY GODS!" I screamed, "BECKENDORF, LIKE WASSUP?"

The former Hephaestus camper gave me a high five too!

"OH MY GODS!" I screamed, "MICHAEL, LIKE WASSUP?"

The former Apollo camper gave me a high five too!

After some time, Chaos addressed his army.

"Ganondorf, Tron, and Altair," he said, "You may go to dinner first."

Beckondorf, Michael, and Ethan stopped chatting with me and ran to the doorway that presumably led to the cafeteria. I gave a confused look to Bianca and she decided to answer my unspoken question.

"Percy, Chaos gave us all super special awesome names because he wanted his army to seem hip and cool," she explained.

"I see," I said, "What's yours?"

"It's Fluttershy," Bianca said proudly.

"Wow, that's cool!" I said excitingly, "What about the others?"

"Silena is Rainbow Dash," answered Bianca, "Zoe is Twilight Sparkle, Luke is Vader, and Castor is Haymitch."

"I wish I had a cool and hip name," I muttered enviously.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

"Percy Jackson!" said Chaos, "Before I teach you new abilities, I first need to give you a cool name."

"OHHHHHHH YEAH!" I shouted.

"You ready to hear it?" he asked.

"LIKE YEAHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

"Perseus Jackson of the seas," Chaos said dramatically, "I now remove your idiotic name and give you a new one. Welcome to my army, Void!"

"OHHHHHH YEAH!" I shouted.

"Now it is teaching time," said Chaos.

"Oh boy!" I said, "What are we going to learn first."

"Controlling the elements," he said solemnly.

"Heh," I said, "I already can control three of them."

"That is truly pathetic, Void," Chaos said.

"Hey!" I cried out, "Three out of four elements is pretty good in my book!"

"For your information, Void," said Chaos, "There are more than four elements in the world."

"But there are just four elements," I argued, "Air, Water, Earth, and Fire."

"Oh please," said Chaos, "Next, you are going to probably tell me that you are the last waterbender."


	4. Example Story Part Three

**The Story of Chaos (Part 3)**

Chaos had been a worthy teacher: he taught me many things and gave me many powers. I soon had all the powers of the Olympians and some original ones of my own, such as my rainbow eye lasers.

It had been 2 years since I left Camp Half-Blood. Chaos informed me that the demigods and Olympians were not only fighting the Titans and Gaea once more; they were also fighting Set and the other Egyptian gods.

It was time for me, Void, and my army to bring balance to the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Camp Half Blood...<strong>

"FALL BACK!"

Camp was being overrun by giants, plants, zombies, demons, giant angry birds, and Titans. Many of the demigods were killed by the mob and the survivors with Artemis and the Hunters were trying to fight back.

Mark was stabbing some zombies with Riptide when he saw a glowing rainbow figure and some other figures descend from the heavens.

The rest of the demigods and Hunters watched in awe as the new warriors attacked some of the monsters and eradicated them. This made the other monsters decide to charge at the new army.

However, the commander of the Chaos army looked around at the monsters and yelled, "Get your dirty claws out of my face. Godly form activate! In HD!"

Everyone covered their eyes while the monsters melted from the godly form.

With all the monsters dead, the Titans prepared to fight the new warrior.

The assassin-cowboy-commander-robot of Chaos looked at them and shot rainbow beams from his eyes, cutting them into pieces. One ray accidentally hit Mark and killed him.

Artemis checked out the warrior and thought he was rather handsome.

All the surviving campers cheered until Void showed his true form as Percy Jackson. They all gasped and begged for forgiveness.

Void didn't care and put one arm around Artemis. The two of them started kissing each other for the heck of it.

Annabeth started to cry.

* * *

><p>The rest of the battles were easily dominated by Percy and Artemis but it was mostly Percy. He simply destroyed his enemies with his HD godly form or his rainbow laser vision. However, his entire army of Chaos had died during the battles against the Egyptian gods.<p>

It all came down to the last battle between him and Set. The fate of the world was on his shoulders.

Set glowed with the red and black energy of order and chaos whereas Void glowed with every color of the rainbow.

It was an epic fight.

Both were first trying to overwhelm the other with the elements. Then, they were trying to kill each other by physical strength. Finally, they decided to bring out the big guns.

Set shot a black blast out of his hand but it was blocked by a rainbow blast by Void. Void smiled and shot rainbow lasers from his eyes at Set.

Set burned from the intensity of the lasers but he shot forward and stabbed Void's eyes with his Chaos blade.

"ARGHHHHH" screamed Void. He quickly recovered his eyesight and kneed Set in the groin.

"ARGHHHHH" screamed Set even louder. He flew off while Void breathed hard; he was clearly exhausted.

_"Percy..."_

Void looked around as he saw the images of his former friends and Artemis.

"You have to defeat Set with friendship, dear" said Artemis' image.

"The problems is," said Void, "I HAVE NO FRIENDS."

"Percy," said his friends' images, "We are your friends. We are really, really sorry for abandoning you for Mark."

Void looked at them and felt a tear going down his cheek. He felt new power within him. He turned to face Set.

Set rushed at him but Void grabbed him by the arm and lifted up his fist. It started to glow rainbow from the power of friendship.

"FRIENDSHIP", yelled Void, "PUUUUUUUUUNCH!" He punched Set with so much friendship that Set exploded into dust.

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue<em>

_Void ended up with Artemis._

_Everyone else died._

**The End.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>As you can see, if your Chaos story is anything like the example's, your story is really, really awesome and stuff!<strong>_


End file.
